nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Eirika
Eirika (Erika in the Italian version), is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and the princess of Renais. Eirika is the third and only female lord from the Fire Emblem series who can wield one type of weapon. Profile During the Grado invasion, Eirika manages to flee Renais with Seth, but her twin brother was nowhere to be found. After Eirika reunites with Ephraim with the help of her friends, they both defeat the Demon King, Fomortiis. Personality Eirika is a merciful, courageous, and sympathetic person who thinks to resolve problems without violence to protect those she cares about while lacking wisdom. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Character Description Eirika :The princess of the kingdom of Renais. She's elegant and kind. Starting stats and growth rates Promotion stat gains +70 }} Fire Emblem Awakening Character Description Eirika :A mysterious traveler from the Outrealms. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Spotpass = |skills= Miracle Avoid |sw=C |recruit=Spotpass, hire her for 2,300 G or defeat her in a skirmish. }} |-|DLC = |def=17 |res=16 |move=6 |inventory= Killer Bow Mend |skills= Rally Heart Bond Luck +4 Miracle |la=D |bo=B |st=D |recruit=''Smash Bretheren 2, automatically after clearing the chapter. }} Reclassing options |-|Spotpass = 'Myrmidon''' |sprite1= File:FEA NPC_Generic_Myrmidon_(F)_sprite.gif |basepA=Swordmaster |basepB=Assassin }} |-|DLC = Bride }} Promotion stat gains |-|Archer = E }} |-|Cavalier = E }} |-|Cleric = E |class=Sage |hp=4 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=3 |spd=3 |def=3 |res+=- |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Dark Mage = E }} |-|Wyvern Rider = E |class=Griffon Rider |hp=3 |str=2 |mag=0 |skill=4 |spd=4 |def=0 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl=-- }} |-|Knight = E |class=Great Knight |hp=8 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=3 |res=1 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E, E }} |-|Mage = E |class=Dark Knight |hp=9 |str=4 |mag=1 |skill=3 |spd=1 |def=7 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Mercenary = E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Myrmidon = E }} |-|Pegasus Knight = E |class=Dark Flier |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=2 |def=1 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Tactician = |-|Thief = E |class=Trickster |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=4 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=5 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Troubadour = E |class=War Cleric |hp=8 |str=5 |mag=2 |skill=2 |spd=1 |def=5 |res=1 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} Skills Note: Skills shown here only are available for the DLC version of Eirika. Fire Emblem Heroes About Eirika was added as a playable character in the Family Bonds update on February 15, 2017. A "Sacred Memories" variation of Eirikia, centered around the Fiery Resolve update was made available on January 25, 2018. Eirika (Restoration Lady) Character Description Restoration Lady :Princess of Renais. Ephraim's twin. Cares dearly for her brother. Her kindness has sometimes put her in danger. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Starting stats |-|★★★★ = |support = Pivot }} |-|★★★★★ = |support = Pivot }} Skills Eirika (Anamnesis Lady) Character Description Anamnesis Lady :Princess of Renais, Ephraim's twin sister, and Lyon's friend. The three of them studied many things together in their youth. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Starting stats Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Eirika makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Stickers Gallery Trivia * Her name is the Scandinavian spelling for 'Erica' which means "heather" in Latin. It is also the feminine form of the name 'Eric' which means "ever ruler" in Old Norse, from 'ei' (ever) and 'rikr' (ruler). External links * Eirika's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Lords Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Playable characters